From Brother to Father
by Blueslittleorange
Summary: There's something Leonardo has been keeping about Michelangelo.
1. From Brother to Father: part 1

_**I've always dreamed of one day being in outer space and now it's a reality. This is possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me... well, at least one of the best things that's ever happened to me. This isn't even close to the... doesn't matter.**_

 _ **When we were little; Me, Donnie and Raph used to watch up through the grate. We would sit there for hours, just watching up at the stars. Donnie said he would build a rocket ship one day; he was like five when he started on the schematics. I think he still has them and I think they're on the wall in his lab.**_

 _ **I wish we were in space under different circumstances. You know, for the enjoyment that we dreamed of as kids, but that's just never the way for us, it seems. Instead, our planet was destroyed and swallowed by the Black Hole Generator, a weapon the Triceratons set upon us because of the blasted Kraang.**_

A call out of his nickname snapped Leonardo out of his thoughts which in turn made him almost drop his phone.

Turning back toward the source of the voice coming from behind him, he found Raphael standing behind him, leaning over the back of the sofa. Exhaling deeply and with a snarky tone, Leo greeted his brother. "What's up?"

Raph let out a low growl, he was unhappy with the tone his brother had just given him. Rounding the sofa, the hothead stood in front of his brother with his arms folded across his chest. "Great tone bro, thought I'd let you know that Mikey is up for the simulator" Raph informed his brother. Leo's eyes grew wide, he couldn't think of anything to say, but he was dead against that idea and had been for a while. Raph went to walk away but turned himself around again. "You know this attitude of yours has gotta stop. It seems like you've been acting like this since we got here maybe even longer" Leo wasn't listening, at least it didn't look like it to his brother.

Standing up out of his seat, Leo shoved passed his brother, grumbling under his breath something just about audible. "You wouldn't get it" he raced away toward where he knew the rest of the group would be.

Meanwhile, outside of the simulation chamber, April and Casey were stood to one side while Donatello gave the youngest and newest member to the team a little pep talk before he went in to the chamber, their new found android friend, Professor Zaton Honeycutt stood by his side.

Changes in Michelangelo's behaviour had given the two geniuses on board the ship some concerns about his wanting to go in to battle. First of all, he wasn't really eating properly, instead of anything solid, he would just have a bottle of milk, which was more like a baby bottle of milk. Then his sleep schedule was peculiar as in, it was a lot more than someone their age required. Tantrum fits, crying whenever he started to feel hungry. His speech even started to sound a little younger. He was forgetful around all but Leo. In fact, the youngest turtle would stick to the eldest like glue.

"I wanna go in, now" Mikey demanded, giving emphasis by stamping his feet and pointed. Really, with his mind and actions already being childish, it shouldn't be much of a concern but it was. "I wanna beat up bad guys"

Donnie rolled his eyes, the only thing he could think of that was causing this new found behaviour was possibly how much Leo was doting on to him; spoiling him with affection and allowing this kind of behaviour to slip by and give in to his demands easily, not that the they were much to complain about. A hand was placed upon Donnie's shell. "We should let him try" April suggested. "It's not like it's totally dangerous. Especially if you put it on easy" Donnie turned back toward his friend, with a small smile, he agreed.

"We can always turn it off if it gets too much for the wittle guy" Casey stepped in. Mikey shoved at the teen, pushing him away from him. He hated being spoken to as if he were a child, worst of all he hated his cheeks being pinched.

Donnie brought his brother's attention back to him, placing both hands on the boy's shoulders, Mikey stood still for a moment. "You're definitely up for this?" Mikey nodded frantically in response. Though he was still unsure, for some reason Donnie could never refuse his little brother.

Leo and Raph finally joined the others. Leo's eyes were the size of the dinner plates when he saw Mikey jumping and darting around the room. He would have been impressed with the newcomer's abilities if he wasn't completely enraged with the others.

"Look, see he's ready. He's doing great" Leo had to admit, he was rather proud of the newcomer, they all were. Mikey moved with such ease and grace. Darting around the room, dodging and taking down his opponents. "It looks a bit too easy for the boy, doesn't it" All but Leo seemed to agree. The leader's hand was immediately on top of Donnie's as he reached for the control panel. His eyes were on the genius turtle, staring and waiting for him try again.

It hadn't been ten minutes in to the session and already Mikey looked weary; his movements started to become sloppy and unmotivated to a point where his opponents could jump him. "Aahh!" Mikey screamed as he was suddenly taken to the ground, held down by his opponent. "Mikey!" Leo cried, louder than the others. His voice was panic stricken.

The simulation was immediately shut down, the door thankfully opened and Leo burst in to the room. "Mikey..? Michelangelo...? Look at me. Come on wake up, little man, please."

The others gathered around Leo and Mikey, all sharing the same expression of worry and panic as their leader. They were getting no response from the youngest turtle. "Something's wrong, Donnie. What's wrong with him?" Leo yelled at his genius brother, receiving a confused reaction. Donnie had never seen his brother so panic stricken before. Placing two of his fingers on the younger's neck, Donnie looked up toward Leo watching as he held the boy closer. "Help him, please"

The crew was forced to wait outside. All they could do was watch through the window as the Professor was doing everything he could in an effort to save Michelangelo. Nobody knew what to say, none of them could help him. All they could do was just keep on hoping that Michelangelo was strong enough to pull through his ailment. "He c... can't... die right" Casey asked. Nobody knew how to respond, all they could do was remain silent.

All eyes fell upon Leo as they heard a sudden shudder in his breathing. No one had ever seen him cry before, he was the one that was supposed to remain strong, he was the eldest, he was the leader, at least that was what Leo always believed. Leo's body jumped a little as he felt two hands be placed on the back of his shell. "It's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time" Leo turned his head from side to side. Both of his brothers had tears in their eyes. They were right and he really couldn't hold it back any more.

It was about half an hour later... the Professor exited the lab with his head hung low. "No, no!" Leo yelled. He had to be held back before he could attack the Professor. He was hysterical. Swinging at Donnie and Casey, giving himself only one opponent to worry about. Leo struggled against his brother and it was getting increasingly harder to contain the angered leader. "Get off me!" Leo growled. Ripping away from the hold his brother's hold on him. "Leo!" Within seconds, Leo was in the Professor's face.

"Leonardo, I promise I did everything I could for your son" The group exchanged glances with one another and Leo could only give a quizzical look to the Professor, then anger. "How did you..?" Leo forced the Professor against the wall, waiting for an answer. "No, if you tried everything, my son would still be..." Leo suddenly felt dizzy and his eyes felt heavy very quickly, they rolled back as everything went dark. Leo's body fell limp. Before he could hit the ground the Professor caught him as he fell forward.

From behind him, April panted, she dropped her arm once Leo was down, she didn't want to have to do that. As an unconscious Leonardo was taken in to the infirmary, April and Raph could then proceed to help Donnie and Casey back up on to their feet. "Did they say Leo's son?" Donnie asked.

April sat on the floor of infirmary with Leo's head resting upon her lap. She didn't completely know what she had done to him to make him pass out, she needed to be sure that she hadn't hurt him. "I keep hoping it's a prank" Donnie said, his voice cracking with each word. "Like his eyes are just gonna suddenly snap open. He'll laugh and then Raph will punch him for making us think— —" before Donnie could finish something weird and maybe wonderful started to happen to Michelangelo's body.

Before their very eyes, the colour in Michelangelo's skin started to reappear as if nothing had happened, but then any scars that he had gained started to fade. "What the heck's going on Donnie? Professor? Either one of you geniuses?" Neither genius had an explanation, all they could do was watch, Michelangelo's body was now starting to decrease in age and they were unsure of when it was supposed to stop. "This is impossible, Michelangelo's body is regressing, decreasing in age" Was all the Professor could say. All of a sudden Michelangelo was gone but Leo's stomach had grown, then slowly it started to shrink back to the size it was before. "Words, anything?" Raph questioned. All eyes were wide; only Michelangelo's mask and gear were left behind. "It's like he was just erased" Donnie struggled to say. He was unable to stop staring at the empty bed where his apparent nephew once lay. How could someone just disappear like that? Leo had no idea that he had just re-absorbed his son, none of them were sure how or whether they would tell him. It was a scary thought of how he could very possibly react.

Leo had finally woken up an hour ago and since then he had been moping around, laying on the sofa and feeling just miserable. Constantly uttering that he had let his son down, somehow. It was Leo, he'd always find a way to make it his fault.

The group was gathered in the wreck room, while the others were being forced to sit on the floor, Leo lay on his front, across the sofa. "Leo...?" Donnie went to say something but found that words alluded him as a whimper escaped Leo's throat, the sofa couldn't quite muffle the sound enough to make it inaudible, no matter how much Leo tried. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Donnie resorted to asking.

"No" Leo croaked a whisper in response. "I just want to be left alone" Maybe it was for the best that they left him alone, none of them knew what to do or say, having never suffered the loss of a child before. None of them knew Michelangelo as well his father did.

Quietly, the others left the room, leaving Leo alone, just as he had asked.

Three and a half weeks later...

Lately, Leo seemed to be completely drained of energy, he slept in til noon, only to then rush to the bathroom and then eat and drink as if he hadn't in days. He would have constant dizzy spells and bouts of nausea. While the others thought it was all part of the grievance process, Leo suspected otherwise. He knew these symptoms, he had them before.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Leo struggled to wait patiently for his results. This two minutes seemed to be taking forever. He tried to meditate and think about what either result could mean for him, but this situation was stressful enough without the risk of his mind wondering down a road it couldn't return from.

Leo clenched his hand tighter around the two pregnancy tests he had made with the universal replicator, resisting the urge to look before the timer on his phone went off. "Will you hurry up" Leo whispered harshly to his phone. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his head, pulsing his brain, honestly he felt as though he could throw it up. Then finally thank shell the timer went off. Leo unclenched his hand from around the sticks. "Positive"


	2. From Brother to Father: part 2

"Morning" Leo yawned, greeting his family. The crew had gathered in the kitchen, around the think-a-food machine for lunch, not that Leo realised what the time was, he was still under the assumption that it was around breakfast time, at least. "Hang on, is it morning if we're in space?"

"No, because it's twelve thirty" Raph responded with a snarky tone, earning himself a 'don't, just in case he is sick' nudge in the arm from Donnie beside him. "You know you have been acting really weird lately" The genius turtle pointed out. Looking around the rest of the group, the others were nodding to agree, his brother wasn't the only one to have noticed Leo's strange behaviour lately.

Just as he was asked, Leo suddenly started to feel some nausea. "I'm uh..." It was getting worse and he had no where to go, he wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. The only other place he could go was... the sink, Leo bolted to the other side of the room, emptying his stomach contents. "Well, I'm done" Raph said, dropping his half eaten pizza.

"Leo?" Leo turned back around sinking to the floor, feeling faint from the lack of anything in his stomach. Donnie placed his hand on his brother's forehead, oddly he wasn't showing any signs of illness other than what had just happened previously. "You don't have a temperature, at least not at the moment, we'd better get you to the Professor" Donnie said before he and April helped Leo back on to his feet.

Leo was laid down on the cot in the infirmary. All he wanted to do was eat, get some nutrition inside him, but he knew that could look suspicious or something along that line anyway. "Leonardo, you cannot keep hiding this" Honeycutt pleaded with Leo, hoping to hear his agreement.

"I can't. They're under enough pressure without this being added on" Leo sat up, accepting the plain crackers the Professor was handing over to him. "I can look out for myself, we're gonna be fine" Leo smiled, hoping to reassure the android. His hand rested upon his stomach, confident that his child would be safe.

"Leonardo, your family thinks that you're sick. They're growing concerned" Leo rolled his eyes at the concern the Professor was showing. He didn't think it was called for, he knew what he was doing.

Sighing, Leo jumped down off the bed, immediately regretting his decision, feeling a little woozy as his feet landed on the ground. "Hmm, inside or outside of me, Michelangelo will always have my head spinning" Leo grabbed a hold of the Professor, holding himself up again.

The Professor felt that maybe he was going to have to take matters in to his own hands. Leo was clearly being stubborn which made him fear for both of the turtles' lives. However, betraying Leo's trust would come a great cost. "We should at least inform the others that you are alright"

"Donnie's never gonna believe that I'm just suddenly better" Leo said, with his mouth full. If any of the others were here they would have seen clearly then that Michelangelo was definitely Leonardo's son. Even this wasn't Leo's usual etiquette.

"Well, you do need to rest, maybe I could say that you'll need be on bed rest for a couple of days" The Professor suggested. Leo had some quarrels but he knew to keep them to himself, bed wasn't something he could agree to lightly; laying in bed all day, eating in bed, bored, bored, bored. "I'll have to argue, or they're never gonna buy it"

"What are you two doing?" April asked as she entered the shared bedroom, where she found the two younger turtles. They were going through Leo's section of the room. Her arms folded across her chest as she waited for a reasonable explanation behind this sudden invasion of privacy. "Okay don't judge us" Donnie said, turning around to see the redhead and explain to her the situation at hand. "Leo's never gonna tell us that he's sick or why. We're doing this so we can help him" April shock her head, not buying the excuse Donnie had given and frankly, she was a little appalled by it. "We just need to find his phone, he does this Captain's log on it."

"Leo's your brother, your leader, maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He could just be feeling homesick, he's been through a lot" April had a fair point, but that honestly wasn't enough to deter them from continuing their search. They were desperate to find out what their brother was hiding from them and would do anything to get that information. Raph then opened the bottom drawer to the set beside the bed and found something odd. "Leo was wearing his belt and sash, right?"

Before April could answer, Donnie pulled a hidden box from under Leo's bed. He knew it contained all of Michelangelo's old possessions, his nunchucks, his mask and other gear but there was something else added to the collection he didn't recognise. Dropping the box on to the bed, he took out a white and blue stick. "What is this?" Donnie asked just before April took a hold of the stick. Her eyes widened as the stick had two tiny windows on it which revealed two little crosses in each of them. "Guys, this is a pregnancy test... it's positive"

The group smiled, the two turtles especially, they were going to be uncles and they had no doubt in their minds that this new child was one they had already known. "Crap" the others turned around to find Leo standing in the doorway. "Busted" Leo wasn't sure what to think, he was angry as the others had snooped through his privacy, he was scared of their reaction and he was also relieved that his family finally knew and he was no longer keeping this secret. Leo gulped, waiting for a response of some kind, he was scared until the group wrapped themselves around him, congratulating him.

"Wow, this is what a baby looks like in utero?" Donnie wasn't the only one in awe of his tiny nephew. The baby was already moving around, he had a heartbeat and was looking like an actual person, maybe not quite a turtle yet but he had arms, legs, feet, hands, a head, eyes and little mouth. It was incredible to watch this little person opening and closing his fist, sucking his thumb and being his old wriggly self. "At least what a baby mutant turtle looks like" April said, subconsciously taking Leo's hand, unable to take her eyes off the tiny foetus on the screen.

"I can't believe this is happening" Leo turned his head to the side to see Raph trying to discreetly trying to wipe away tears from his eyes. "Space dust" Leo then turned toward Donnie, neither of them we're buying it, Raph was the tough guy and wasn't one to show this kind of emotion to others. "Space dust? Inside the spaceship" Donnie chuckled. Raph felt his cheeks burn and the others could see they were glowing a bright red. "Hey, no one's judging you dude" Casey grinned, wrapping one around his friend's shoulder. Raph shoved his best friend off him.

"I'm glad you guys are as happy as I am" Leo smiled looking around the room at his family, for a moment he felt so blessed to have them around him and he wasn't going to ruin it with reality yet.


	3. Homecoming

Homecoming

"Would you look at that. The Milky Way, in all of her ineffable glory" Donnie was in awe, watching out at the galaxy before him, their galaxy. The turtles, April and Casey were finally going home and Earth could not look more inviting than right now. It was as if the stars were guiding them towards her.

"Yes, we're going home" Casey suddenly cheered, fist bumping the air and ruining the splendid moment but no one could argue, they all felt the same. No one could wait to go home and surround themselves with their family and friends. "I'll finally get to see dad again" April clutched her hands together, delighted that soon that she would soon reunite with her father. "It feels like a life time"

Fugitoid hated to be the one to do it but he had to halt any further celebration. Earth was still at risk of devastation while the Triceratons were still out there. "Unfortunately, this no time to celebrate. This is our final chance to capture the Black Hole Generator. We cannot travel back in time again. If we fail, Earth is doomed" before them now, the crew could see the Triceratons edging their way closer to Earth at a much greater speed than them.

"Any orders, Leo?" Raph asked, with no response. "Leo?" The crew looked around the room, Leo was suddenly no where to be seen, they were pretty sure he had been with them.

...

Leo was in the bathroom, spilling last nights meal down the drain. This was part was the worst part of pregnancy. This was the part Leo where would wish for his son to be here in weeks instead of months.

A knock on the door made Leo suddenly jump, he knew for certain it was at least one of his brothers. "You okay in there, bro?" Raph's voice called from the other side of the door. Leo could barely lift his head to answer. He let out a soft groan, before letting out another round. "Do I sound okay? I hate this part" He cried as the door opened, tears poured from his eyes. Leo couldn't stand being sick and became a little dramatic. "I want this to be over" Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes, kneeling down comforting their brother as he continued his new morning routine.

...

Meanwhile, not so distant from the Ulixes, the Triceraton mother-ship was slowly nearing Earth. On board the ship; technicians and other parts of military were gathered on deck, "Captain Mozar. We have arrived in the Orion-Cygnus arm of the Milky Way, in Earth's solar system" one of the soldiers announced to his higher officer in command. The lead Triceraton on board the ship, Captain Mozar became almost excited knowing that soon he would be able destroy those standing in his way.

"Excellent. Sergeant Zog has located the last Kraang outpost" with great pride in himself for sending out his scouter to locate their enemies in the Milky Way. He decided to praise himself. "All hail Mozar!" the Captain rejoiced before the rest of the army joined in, all chorusing a chant of his name, cheering and celebrating his 'achievement' "Mozar, Mozar, Mozar!" Standing smug and proud the captain folded his arms across his chest. "Within mere nextons, Earth, home to the vile turtles, will be destroyed"

...

Back on board the Ulixes, Donnie and Raph brought Leo back on to the bridge. There was a lot of pacing as Leo took his seat in his station, but then he realised there was still huge part of the plan missing. It was vital that they figured this part out before they landed back on Earth. "So, how are gonna take down the Black Hole Generator if it's invulnerable to everything?" Raph queried, hoping for at least one of the geniuses on board to have an idea on how to deal with the situation. He turned to Donnie first but admittedly, Raph didn't really expect him to know, it was just a force of habit.

"There is a way. But the entire heart of darkness must be destroyed. Not a single piece must remain" the Fugitoid responded as he gave Leo the stomach guard he was going to need for the upcoming battle. Not meaning to invade his mind, April couldn't help what she was sensing. Something was plaguing the professor's mind.

"What's wrong professor? I can sense that you want to tell us something" All eyes were on Honeycutt as the team waited for the answer. Honeycutt could see the hope in their eyes and he was about to dull it. "My friends, I must confess something to you, something I couldn't reveal until you got to know me better as a humanoid err android" he started, the team became anxious as Honeycutt's head dropped before he could even try to continue. As he turned toward Leo and seeing the fear in his eyes, made him second guess his own decision.

"What are you talking about, Fugidude?" The professor was caught off guard by Casey's question. His attention was pulled away from Leo, looking around the room, everyone was waiting from to say something.

Taking a deep sigh, the professor began what he needed to say. He put his arms behind his back, strutting back and forward in front of his friends. "You see, it was not the Kraang who invented the Black Hole Generator. It was I who created it." Jaws fell to the ground and hands balled in to fists as Honeycutt finished what he needed to say. "What?!" No other words could sum up the crew's feelings, they were confused, scared and angry. The professor continued, trying to get his friends to understand. "I originally developed the Black Hole Generator as an energy source. But when Kraang Subprime offered me a huge price to buy it, I gave in. I was greedy. I didn't care what they wanted to use it for. It was all about money, all about financing my research. And then I realised what a terrible decision I had made. I mean, seriously, come on. They're the Kraang!"

Blaming himself for what he had done barely put a dent in to the majority's opinion of the android. "That's messed up, yo" Casey raised his left eyebrow at the professor.

Before anything else was said Leo let out a quiet growl before letting it rip. "Fugitoid, how could you? You... you lied to us. Everything was a lie!" He lunged at the Fugitoid, at least tried, he was held back before he could make contact. "Whoa, hold up, Leo! Your condition. The Professor's saved our lives over and over"

Donnie tried to have his brother see reason and sense, the professor was trying to destroy what he had created, he knew what he had done was wrong, he still had his conscience, he needed to make an amends. "I-I was a different humanoid all those centuries ago. I've changed. I'm trying to make up for my mistakes-" Honeycutt lowered his head in shame, but none of that deterred Leo, just motivated him further, becoming harder to contain. "Mistakes?! You've put my entire family in danger"

"Leo, the baby" Donnie reminded his brother, trying to hold his brother back before he hurt himself and the tiny developing Michelangelo inside of him. "Leo's right, Donnie. Fugitoid's endangered all of us and our planet. I'm not working with him, I'll take the Triceratons down on my own" Raph stormed passed his brothers. Ignoring their calls for him as he left.

Raph readied himself, taking a huge breath before he began to flip every button needed to have the scout ship come to life. Just before he could take off a call came through. "Raph, please come back" Donnie begged through the transmission. Raph sighed listening to his brother's pleads, he could hear the slight tremble in his voice. "I'm doing this, we need a home to go back to" he finally told his brothers, but despite his reason, the others continued to plead with him to come back the ship, so they could think of a new plan, one that didn't involve a suicide mission. "Raph, please think ration-" before Donnie could finish his sentence, Raph flipped off his transmitter taking a moment of silence before blasting off away from the ship.

"Raph! Raph no please" Slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him, Donnie stood from his seat. "Damn it" he cried. The crew watched as the scout ship blasted out in to space before their very eyes. Leo suddenly turned toward the professor, grabbing him and pinning him up against the nearest wall. "If anything happens to Raph, I swear, I will disassemble you myself and this time Donnie won't be able to fix you"

"Leonardo, I can assure you I want the same thing. I may have created-" Honeycutt paused when he looked in to Leo's eyes, they were filled with rage and betrayal. The young father to be snarled at the android. "We trusted you" Tears rolled down Leo's cheeks as he dropped the professor.

Honeycutt tried to speak to Leo again but Donnie stopped him. "I wouldn't bother professor. You'd have to sacrifice your life to get him to forgive you" Donnie wiped the tears from his eyes, watching out at the battle before him.

The scout ship blasted its way through the fleet of enemy ships, but by the time the ship had reached the mother-ship, the Triceratons had started blasting back at the small ship, the mission had reached maximum deadliness. Then even worse the ship was hit and Raph was sent flying off course.

"Raph!" The crew cried for the fallen turtle. Their eyes were big as they watched him spin out of control, before ejecting himself just in time before the ship exploded.

Raph was flung across the atmosphere, far enough away from the blast not to be impacted but debris continued to fly at him with great speed, which his helmet was not strong enough to defend against; It cracked under the rapid pressure. "Crap, ah" Raph hissed. "Ah!" The glass of his helmet suddenly smashed in to a million pieces and being exposed to space's cruel atmosphere, Raph was immediately out cold.

"Raph! No!" Donnie yelled louder than everyone else but still they remained in unison. "After him, quick!" Donnie demanded. The Ulixes was quickly put in to action, speeding toward the out cold hothead. Unfortunately, just as they got close enough, the ship itself was blasted at. "Rock Rockets coming in fast. Full power to shields! Brace for impact! Oh!" The Ulixes was hit, sending her fly straight in to Mars.

Everything was spinning out of control, stress mixed with tension filled the spinning ship, fear took over from sanity as the remaining turtles and humans prepared themselves for death. "Oh, no controls are frozen!" Donnie discovered, panic stricken as Raph was still floating around in space, unconscious and with no air, he wasn't going to breathing for long.

"Dark matter converters failing. Power depleting. Brain spinning!" The Professor's head started to spin around, April held on to Donnie as he clung to his station, Meanwhile Leo and Casey were on their own. "Professor, do something" Donnie cried out. His call out knocked the professor back on track and he got his head back on straight. "Don't you think I'm trying? Or do you think I enjoy plummeting straight for the surface of Mars?" The Professor started to type away on his station. "Activating secondary systems. Overriding controls. Sending dark matter to thrusters!" The professor regained control over his ship, and took them away from Mars, to save their stranded brother.

"Yes! You did it, Professor!" April cheered. The professor regained control over his ship, and took them away from Mars, to save their stranded red banded turtle. "I've got Raph on scanner. He's right up ahead" Donnie announced. The Ulixes hovered about Raphael's floating body, and caught him in its tractor beam pulling him back inside.

...

Raph was practically lifeless where he lay. Donnie pressed on his brother's chest, trying to breath life in to his brother, nothing was working. "Come on you idiot, breathe" he continued to press his brother's chest. He could feel Leo's rapid breaths on his neck. "Come on, we're about to be uncles" with desperation, the genius turtle connected a piece of his staff to his brother's chest. "Leo, stand back" Donnie gently pushed his brother back. A wave of electricity was sent along the connection to Raph's body jump starting his heart again. "AHH!" Raph let out a scream as he sprung to life. "Ugh" he grunted as his eyes opened. He needed a moment to comprehend what had just happened. "You're okay?" Donnie was so happy to see his brother wake up.

Donnie wrapped his arms around his brother. Leo watched on from where he stood but it wasn't long before he turned and walked away, while the other two remained in their embrace. "Yeah, I'm good for now, unless you squeeze the oxygen out of me again" Donnie let go, allowing Raph the oxygen back again. "Sorry. Just don't do that again" The genius gave a hard punch to his brother's arm, making him cry out silently.

...

Raph took a seat next to his older brother, watching out at space. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Leo said, his attention remained on the stars and the universe out in front of them. There planet was so tiny compared to what was out there. "Just taking a page from my big brother's book" Raph nudged his brother's arm, but then breathed a heavy sigh. "You know I had to do that, right?"

Leo didn't know what to say, he would have done the same thing, if only he didn't need to keep himself safe. "Leo, I wanna protect you and Mikey"

"Then don't be stupid. Don't be me" Leo suggested, it sounded more like an order. He lightly pushed against his brother. Leo stood up and walked away again, heading toward the reck room, knowing that while he was pregnant, he wasn't going to be much help.

...

"Here is my plan. While you five aid your past selves in stopping the Triceraton guards, I will capture the Black Hole Generator with my tractor beam" Honeycutt announced still mashing buttons as quick as could. No one could agree with that plan, there was too much wrong with it, too much of a risk involved. "Five of us? In case you forgot, Leo's out of the game, he's pregnant." Raph said.

"I can sense that you're still hiding something from us, Professor" April queried, she could see in his mind, that something was still being locked away.

"Cough it up, Fuge! What's the deal, yo?" Casey demanded, holding his hockey stick in hand, just about ready to pummel the professor if need be.

"It is imperative that you all follow my exact plan without question"

Neither of the turtles, April or Casey could agree to whatever plan it was that the professor had. "We can't make that promise, Professor" Donnie said as he pulled his weapon out of its sheave, holding in front of him, the others following, even Leo stood beside his brothers.

...

"We're going to Earth, alright, and you're coming with us." Leo demanded, not that he really wanted to get involved in this fight.

"No, I am not. And if you will not implement my plan, then you are no longer wanted on this ship" Honeycutt was deeply saddened by the lack of trust that his friends felt towards him, but he honestly had a plan to be rid of the generator once and for all. He flipped a switched opening the hatch located where the turtles and friends were standing and they fell out of the ship. But of course, he couldn't let them his the ground. "Whoa! Tractor beam. Fugitoid saved us?" Casey said.

Leo refused to muster any trust toward the Fugitoid, unlike the others, who were glad that their friend did want to see them hurt. "No. He just felt guilty. You just wait. He's gonna steal the Black Hole Weapon before the day is done." He was even more angry now that Honeycutt had just dropped them out of the ship, endangering his entire family. "Let's move, guys. Washington Square is right around the corner"

Being so wrapped up in what had been happening to them, the present turtles and their comrades had completely missed that their past selves were in space, after the past Michelangelo had been abducted by Captain Mozar. Now the past turtles had been beamed back down to Earth. As soon as they landed, the present turtles shot past them. "What? Were they us?" past Donnie asked, his jaw had dropped once he realised that only time travel must have been the culprit for the duplicates, but strangely it was only the three older turtles, April and Casey. Michelangelo was missing.

Present Donnie turned toward his eldest brother as they joined their passed selves, blocking him from any threats on his stomach, despite the guard he was wearing around it. "Leo, you need to hide" present Leo nodded before heading away from the battle. He ducked down behind a tree.

From the corner of his eye, Leo saw his Sensei run toward the countdown clock, to shut it off. The Shredder ran after him. De ja vu, Leo sat up watching as the shredder neared "Master Splinter, No!" Leo cried, but he had no need instead of being as they had originally seen master Splinter had caught the Shredder's arm and pushed him away.

"What's this?" Splinter took out the sword hidden within his staff "I knew you were a snake, but stopping me from saving the world?" the two brothers turned enemies started to duel. "It is because of you Karai is gone! You felt the need to hide my son from me, because of you, my son and my grandson fear me" Saki's anger illuminated his obvious heartbreak, Splinter's eyes grew wide. "You know about Michelangelo?" Under his mask, the Shredder actually smiled, he had just learned the name of his first born grandchild. "His name is Michelangelo?" The smile didn't last long as the name the boy was given was along the lines of how the rest of the turtles were named. "Yes, but Saki how did you..." Splinter blocked Shredder's attack with his staff, pushing him back, but Saki was quick to charge back at him, threatening him with the blades on his wrists."Who do you think rescued them from the Kraang"

Before the countdown could end, Leo jumped over the machine, unholstering his gun he flipped over timer and blasted it. destroying it with literally seconds to spare. "Yes! The timer's down. We're gonna win!" present Donnie cheered.

Before the countdown could end, Leo jumped over the machine, unholstering his gun he flipped over timer and blasted it. destroying it with literally seconds to spare. "Yes! The timer's down. We're gonna win!" present Donnie cheered. As he landed, Leo felt a sudden bout of nausea and dizziness. He leaned back on the machine, trying to hold back the nausea.

"So you time-travelled back to save your world, which means I destroyed it the first time around, did I not? Now Mozar will win the second round." Mozar rejoiced in his previous victory as the group readied themselves for battle. Leo gasped as the Triceraton leader made his way toward him, out of fear Leo was completely frozen. Mozar was thrown back when he noticed the stomach guard around Leo's waist and stomach. "Ha, a stomach guard, are you with child?"

Leo's eyes were wide as the Triceraton reached for his gun pointing it at him but before the Triceraton captain could grab hold of Leo a sharp object was thrown at him, knocking the blaster out of his grasp.

The two reptiles both turned, the direction it came from was where master Splinter and the Shredder were battling it out with one another. "Foolish reptile. No matter. I only need these." Mozar bashed his fists together, Leo turned his shell toward the dinosaur. "Leonardo/ Leo" everyone called, his brothers suddenly jumped on to the alien, tackling him to the floor. "Stay away from our brother" Raph yelled.

Once Leo was safe both Splinter and the Shredder continued on with their fight. "Ah! I will rid the world of you, vile monster" Shredder spat his words like venom towards his adversary. "The only monster here is you, Saki." Splinter delivered one final blow to the Shredder sending him flying, hitting the ground with great force, he was paralysed he could not stand as his legs finally gave out under him."Believe me, Saki. I didn't want to take Leonardo from you but Mai feared of what you would turn into" Saki could only watch as Splinter walked away.

"Mai?" Saki croaked. His wife, the only thing he could think of as fell in to unconsciousness. After seeing his leader laying lifelessly on the ground, Tiger Claw rushed to his side."Master Shredder!" The mutant tiger lifted his master in to his arms. "You have won this time, but don't count the Foot out for long" he said before carrying the Shredder away. Splinter limped away.

...

Leo hid himself again as the fight against the Triceratons continued. Past and future copies of one another stuck together to rid the Earth of their threats. "This is not over! Take us back to the mother ship! Triceratons, we shall power up the mother ship to destroy their city. Then we shall retrieve the Heart of Darkness from its ashes and wipe out the entire Earth!" Mozar was beamed up to his ship, after having suffered a multiple amount of injuries, even his front horn was now missing.

The rest of the army down with him was also beamed back on board. While they had the chance the future turtles raced towards wrapping their little group around him, they had missed him so much. "Sensei! Father!" they chorused as Splinter embraced them. The past turtles stood watching. The past Michelangelo turned toward his father, quietly taking his hand as the future Leo turned to the side showing the small bump in his stomach, "That's me isn't it?" the eldest turtle nodded as a reply to his son's question. Past Leo took a hold of his son, kissing the side of his head.

The union suddenly interrupted as in the distance they heard the sound of a humming. The past turtles, April and Casey all exchanged looks with one another as they then saw the tractor beam and the Black Hole Generator floating above the city and up to the Ulixes. The present turtles rushed toward the beam, hoping to get themselves caught inside. "Oh, no! Fugitoid's got the Generator. It's what he wanted all along!" Leo cried out, continuing to run but he was held back, Raph had taken hold of his arm, he swung him around, trying to pull himself around.

"Leo, I know what the professor is doing... I get it now." Donnie gasped. "He said the only way to destroy the Black Hole Generator is a combination of fusion and dark matter" The Professor was true to his word, he wasn't endangering his friends, he was saving them. "The ship uses dark matter, and the Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core. That's... that's why he wanted us off the ship. He didn't want to steal it. He's - sacrificing himself." The turtles kept running, hoping to get the Fugitoid's attention, as they waved and called to him. Donnie's phone then started to buzz, he pulled it out receiving a call from the professor. "No! Fugitoid, don't do it!" Leo, Donnie, Raph, April and Casey called down the phone, begging for their friend to return and not do what he was going to do. "It has to be this way, my friends. If you knew my intent, you would have surely tried to stop me, and for that, I thank you."

...

On board the Ulixes, Fugitoid readied himself, combining the fusion and dark matter, as he neared the mother-ship. "Let it be known that you are my friends, and I love you all." Suddenly a large explosion like a firework filled the sky. Brightening the night but then vanished. "No!" the five future counterparts mourned the loss of their friend. The past turtles, April, Casey, Splinter and the rest of the mutants all caught up with the future duplicates. "What was that?" the past Leo asked, he continued to hold his son's hand as, he feared that there was danger lurking. "I do not fully understand what transpired here this evening, but I thank my sons, both present and future." Master Splinter smiled, as he gathered all of his children together, they accepted, turning in toward their father.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do about this? The Earth isn't big enough for two Casey Jones-es." Past Casey asked, only to be shoved away by the present Casey. "Hey, back off, punk." the two Aprils chuckled as they watched the two Caseys started their scuff. "I don't know. I always kind of wanted a twin sister" present April said as she sat next to her time clone on a bench. "Wow! Me too! This is actually kind of cool." Her 'twin' exclaimed.

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind, the trees rustled rapidly and the leaves picked up. The group turned around to see the Ulixes begin its decent, landing in front of them, "The Fugitoid, he's back" present Donnie smiled. "Of course. If there are two sets of us in this universe, then there would be two Fugitoids as well." They continued to watch as the Ulixes door flew open revealing the professor behind it, Zaton introduced himself to the past turtles. "Hello, my dear friends. My name is Professor Zaton Honeycutt. How would you like to go on a wondrous adventure?"

The past turtles became excited at the concept of going in to space. "Wow, space? Really? That sounds incredible." Past Leo said, he turned back toward his son, like his duplicate he could soon can have his child back. "Space is awesome, guys, and if there's one guy in the universe you can trust, it's the Professor" Leo knew what his past self was thinking, he knew that he wanted his son, he had been there, this was his past self. The past turtles didn't hesitate to rush on board the ship.

"Wait, I think we should talk about this" Master Splinter tried to stop his children, but they were too fast. It wasn't long before the ship blasted off with the past duplicates.

"Gotta say, I've seen a lot of weird days, but this has gotta be the weirdest." Slash stepped forward beside his friend, resting his hand on his shell. Raph turned to his friend, glad to finally see him again, there were often times he felt like they could have needed him. "Have I got some stories for you, pal." Raph replied, turning toward the larger turtle. Honestly he couldn't wait to tell the story of what happened to them in space and places they had seen.

"I would like to hear some stories as well, my sons" Splinter placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, seeing the small bulge hidden underneath black material. Leo nodded to the request but declined it for now. "How about first thing tomorrow, Sensei? I'm exhausted"


	4. Family: Part 1

_"You're about to be a grandpa, Sensei" Leo smiled, handing Splinter the framed ultrasound image, showing him a fully developed yet still very tiny Michelangelo. Splinter wasn't sure how to react, yes he was happy but a smile would not form on his face, he just stared at the image through thoughtful eyes._

 _..._

Splinter sighed, he was lost in thought staring at the image of little Michelangelo. Three weeks had passed since the boys had returned home from space. It didn't take long for the boys to back in to the swing of things but still it was odd not to have Michelangelo running around and screaming.

"Sensei?" Splinter was brought out of his thoughts. He turned his head toward the voice that called him. Leo was stood in the doorway to the dojo. "I was gonna make some tea" he announced, feeling a little awkward as he did so.

He couldn't quite figure out why, but lately his and Splinter's father and son bond seemed to be breaking or to say the least, it wasn't what it once was. Leo had hoped it was all in his head or just his hormones messing but master Splinter had still to make eye contact with him and that alarmed him.

Splinter went to respond but paused when his gaze fell upon Leo's now obviously pregnant stomach. Before his face could attempt to make a smile, he frowned instead. "I will join you in a moment"

Leo was glad that his offer wasn't declined but he still couldn't shake the feeling that wrong. Before he could leave, Leo forced himself back in to the room, despite every part of him telling him not to push his Sensei. "Did I do something wrong, Sensei? Is it because I'm..?" Leo's hands rested upon his bump, he fought back against the tears that threatened to fall. Splinter was quick to reassure his student. "Leonardo, I can assure you that you have done nothing wrong" Splinter rested his hand on Leo's stomach. "Neither if you have"

"But then why can't we talk like we usually can? I feel like you're avoiding me" Splinter's ears dropped. He had no idea that Leo was feeling this way, he never wanted him to feel this way, he couldn't believe he was letting him feel that way, especially at a time like this where he needed everyone. "I am not trying to avoid you but the condition that you are in has brought up a dilemma within me that unfortunately involves you and now Michelangelo"

"Whatever it is Sensei, we can figure it out" Leo smiled. Now he was reassuring Splinter. "I mean if it involves Michelangelo we have to, he's about to be your gra— —

Splinter suddenly cut Leo off before he could say the rest of the word. "Please do not say grandson" Splinter was flushed with guilt all of a sudden. Leo instinctively wrapped his arm around his stomach, protecting his unborn child from whatever it was about to be said next. "Oh, I see" Leo's eyes welled up again, his heart sank, he was pretty sure he felt it shatter in his chest. "We're not the same— —

"That is not what I am saying..." Splinter gathered his thoughts, this was it, time to tell the truth. "You were never mine to take" Splinter passed over to Leo a photo, showing the back to him first, it read the name, Leonardo Kame Oroku-Tang. Followed then by a date. May fifth 1999. Leo turned over the picture to reveal an image of him as a very, very small baby in the arms of the Shredder. Not that Leo could focus on the that part. "I was born like this? I'm not like Donnie and Raph. I didn't come from a pet shop"

...

Leo's entire body was shaking, the mug in his could barely contain the tea, he just stared at the wall opposite to him. Everything had suddenly become so clear to him.

The look in the Shredder's eyes when they first met. _"_ _Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift... Leonardo?"_ He heard it now all too clearly, the Shredder gasping his name in recognition. _Leo was dropped so he could reunite with his brothers before Bradford and Xever showed up mutated, covered in ooze._

Leo had actually heard the argument between Shredder and Splinter. _"It is because of you that I lost everything. You stole my son, so I stole your daughter"_ he could hear it so clearly now.

"What happened?" Leo continued to stare at the wall. Splinter was caught off guard as Leo finally spoke again. "Leonardo, I do not think..."

"What happened between you and Oroku Saki to make you hate each other enough to involve your children" Leo smashed his curled fist down on to the table, it shocked Splinter and he was pretty sure he felt Michelangelo jump from it.

...

 _Seventeen years ago..._

 _"Saki? Mai?" Yoshi followed closely behind his wife. Neither he or Shen had any idea what to expect as they made their way to Mai and Saki's bedroom, all they knew was that something was wrong with Mai and the baby._

 _Getting closer to the room they heard the faint of someone hushing someone else, the baby must have come early, neither of them knew how to react or how they were going to react upon seeing the child. The baby had been experimented upon during its very early stages of development._

 _Upon entering the room, Yoshi and Shen were met with the worst of sights. Mai lay still, she was bleeding from an open wound. A knife lay by her legs. Saki was in the corner of the room, holding the small bundle in his arms, shielding his son or daughter from the gruesome scene. "Mai!" Shen screamed._

 _"Saki, what have you done?" Saki was not himself as he turned to look at his brother. He could see the horror and fear in Yoshi's eyes. "I saved my son"_

 _..._

 _"_ The only good thing to come out of that day was you. Shen and I couldn't stand the thought of the danger you might have been in." Leo sat in silence, staring in to his mug, he was trying to listen but all that was running through his head was that his father had been his enemy. His father had been the one to put him in to a coma, his father had beaten him but Leo couldn't deny how bad he wanted to do that Michelangelo after his aging process had been sped up. He had become so angry, maybe he knew what his father had been through. "Leonardo, please understand why I didn't tell you"

"Because it was easier to make me fight in your battles" Leo lifted his head, he showed a concoction of anger and betrayal on his face. Leo stood up, he was on the verge of tears. Splinter could feel Leo's eyes burning on him. "Leonardo— —"

"I bet you would have kept this to yourself for life if I hadn't of questioned you. I bet you would have had Michelangelo fight his own grandfather" master Splinter badly wanted to reason with Leo but he couldn't be reasoned with, the trust that he once had for Splinter was gone and there was nothing he could do. "No wonder you pushed me harder than the others. No wonder you made me look up to heroes. You feared I was going to turn out like him. You raise me from infancy and you hide my heritage but you still don't trust me"

"Leonardo, I trust you with my life. I had all of my children look up to heroes to teach you morals. You know that would never single any of you out, unless necessary" Splinter pleaded, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Leo turned away.

"Whatever"


	5. Family: Part 2

Weeks had passed since Earth had been saved from a repeat devastation.

Things were now starting to get back to normal; there were no more Triceratons or Kraang to threaten the planet's inhabitants, and maybe the best news for the turtles and their allies, there was no more Shredder and no more of his goons. The city could finally rest after picking up the pieces.

For a city that known for its hustle and bustle, it sure was surely quiet, not even a single purple dragon was out roaming, lurking around corners in search of their next victim. Tonight, Donnie, Raph, April and Casey were free to do what they wanted and they opted to sharing a pizza on top of the highest building in the city. "Can you believe that a month ago we were in space?" April asked, leaning in to the hold Casey had around her.

It still felt like a dream they were simultaneously sharing. The fuel packed adventure, the endless stories they had and the lessons they learned. "I know right red, remember when I knew everything about the universe?" Casey said, kind of missing a few bits of the knowledge he had acquired but now had completely forgotten.

"Or the cosmic oceanic world?" April suggested before Casey could start bragging about what knowledge he could actually remember from his time as an universal genius. "The time we got dragged to another dimension with other turtles" Donnie said, thinking back to the moment they saw their Leo holding Michelangelo's counterpart. At the time they hadn't long lost their Michelangelo, so Leo's were all over the place. "Dregg's bug world" Raph interrupted Donnie's train of thought with his sudden discomforted scratching.

Donnie rolled his eyes, taking hold of the older turtle's hands. "Just stop thinking about it" He suggested. "We're not there anymore" he smiled, comforting the hothead as best he could.

"Well, this is cozy" the gang suddenly whipped their heads around to find Karai standing behind them, leaning against the water tower. "But aren't you missing a couple of turtles?" She questioned. The group stood to attention, armed and ready, waiting for the kunoichi to strike. "That's a story we aren't gonna tell you"

"I'm not hostile. The brain worm's gone" Karai held up her hands up to show her innocence but none of them were sure they could trust her, she was a kunoichi after all, she was meant to be deceiving. "Hamato Yoshi is my father and you guys are my brothers, so to speak"

April raised her hands to her head, using her powers. "She's telling the truth, I can't sense that thing in her mind anymore" She announced. Karai was telling the truth. The group finally sheaved their weapons.

"Told you, I'm not hostile, but she is" Karai suddenly snapped her fingers and what could only be a new recruite revealed herself in a cloud of smoke. The newcomer was dressed in a kind of witch costume, hat and everything. "What is it Halloween?" Raph asked, a little confused by the new girl's style. There was no response just a sudden attack. "One to talk, kappa" the girl smirked before swinging her kusarigama at the hothead.

Raph dodged the attack. "If that bug's gone, then why is your recruite attacking us?" He questioned, aiming it at Karai, who was just stood there, watching as her once allies were taken a back by her new ally. "Shinigama's an old friend from Japan, I wanted to test her skills"

Just as the skill test came to a close, Donnie felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket, only a short vibration, so a text message. "Wait, please it could be urgent" Everyone stopped as Donnie pulled out his phone. "Uhhh... Leo wants us to come home, he said 'something's happened'" Donnie looked up toward Karai, the kunoichi was suddenly majorly concerned just as much as the others. "You did well Shini" Karai praised her friend, giving her a look that made her return the tanto weapon she had taken from April. "It can't be...?" Raph turned toward Donnie.

"No, that would be a panicked phone call, he probably can't find the remote or something" Donnie suggested.

Back at the lair, Leo lay curled up on his bed, his hand ran over his stomach. He was Michelangelo's first kicks, but despite this, he couldn't bring a smile on to his face. "You might be fine with it, but I'm just not sure how I feel about it yet, little man" Michelangelo's kicking, from what Leo could tell were pretty playful and happy, he liked to think that Michelangelo was happy to know their true family. "I'm worried now because I became so angry both times that I lost you."

Outside of Leo's room, Splinter's hand went to knock on the bedroom door but found that he couldn't. His hand fell back to his side before he could tap it. Leo had been hauled up in his room for sometime now, Splinter couldn't hear crying or anger, just soft talking as though Leo was trying to get himself through this situation without straining himself. "Father?"

A smile was brought on to Splinter's face as he turned around to find his daughter standing behind him. "Miwa" he was relieved to see her well and in the right state of mind. He wrapped her in his arms and she resipicated, nuzzling against his body.

"So, is Leo okay?" Donnie wondered, as Leo's door was still closed. It wasn't like they just couldn't walk in but they couldn't just walk in. "I just want to be left alone" a call from the other side of the door. Donnie made his way to the door. "But you asked us to come home" he questioned, before master Splinter raised his hand with Leo's phone clutched in his grasp. "Nevermind"

Leo clung to his pillow, muffling his voice as he started to weep; his life and maybe his son's life had been completely turned upside down. His true father was someone he had been battling for years, trying to protect himself and brothers from him and his henchmen, now Leo realised why they had been after him.

"Leo?" Karai quietly spoke as she entered the room, letting him know of her presence. Leo's head slightly lifted to greet her but then he found that he couldn't look at her. "You're alive"

Karai folded her arms across her chest. "You thought I could've been dead and that's the greeting I get. I know there was the whole brain worm thing but thought we were friends" Leo nodded his head slowly. He still couldn't look at her. "Okay, I know what this is about, you know. Think about it though, it's probably best that you find out now rather than when you were younger. As a kid you were taught all of these lessons about being a hero, only to then to find out who your father is. That would mess with a kid"

"You don't think it's messing with me now" Leo finally sat up turning himself toward Karai. It was at that moment Karai could see that Leo's stomach had grown. "I am so much like him; I lost it when the Kraang aged my son, I lost it again when he died, I almost tore apart a friend, literally because he couldn't save him. I pulled the tentacles off a Kraang because I was so angry with them. I have revenge and anger in my DNA and it's going to passed down on to..."

"Leo, it's gonna be fine, you have anger because your child was taken away from you and after you after twenty-two and a half hours in labour I thi—— Leo cut Karai's sentence short as he turned towards her, he was confused. She had said some details that hadn't mentioned in his little rant, so really she shouldn't know. "I never said that I was the one that was pregnant before and I'm pretty never said anything about how long I was in labour for"

"Who do you think rescued you?

 _"Leonardo" The Shredder could hear Leo's screams coming from the other side of the glass. Then finally he heard another sound of screaming, it was much higher in pitch. "You should name him" Kraang Subprime tourmented Leo, taking the child to him, letting him see what he had created in his body, then the baby had taken hold of his father's finger, before being taken away out of the room, leaving Leo distraught and helpless as a mask was placed over his mouth and gas pumped through knocking him out._

 _Kraang Subprime entered back in to the room with the infant. "Doesn't he look just like your boy, Shredder" the baby was given to his grandfather for a moment. He did, he looked so much like his son at this age, the yellow-green skin, the yellow-brown plastron, his beautiful baby blue orbs, glistening up at him, the spitting image of Leonardo. Now the Shredder was right where Kraang Subprime wanted him... happy. Just as his face brightened, the infant was suddenly snatched from his grandfather's grasp. This plan was quite possibly going to succeed_ ; _Leonardo would be too distraught and broken to fight, which would also have the rest of the turtles down. The Shredder would finally realise what he had to his own brother, then he and his clan would soon fall. No one could stop the Kraang then. "Do not be a fool, Kraang Subprime" Tiger Claw ordered, lifting his blaster toward the bot._

 _"Whoa, you'll hurt the kid, there, there" Kraang Subprime hushed the infant's tiny cries. Tiger Claw and the others lowered their weapons at the command of the Shredder._ _The baby was then placed inside a glass chamber to the side of them and soon needles were injected in to the baby's body, sending inside a blue ooze. "No! What are you doing to him"_

"We had to watch him age before our eyes. It was like Shredder was broken... first his son, then his grandson, now that I can think for myself I actually feel sorry for him. He finally snapped out of it when he saw you two meet for the first time. We were ordered to leave you April's rooftop, then knock the window, so she would come out and find you" Karai finished. Leo wiped the tears away from his eyes, he didn't know what to think, it sounded as though his father truly cared for him and Michelangelo. "That helped a little" Karai took a hold of Leo's hand.

A knocking at the door interrupted the pair and their moment, they quickly released each other. The rest of the clan entered. "You okay, bro? Sensei told us" Raph said. Leo nodded in response, appreciating the concern his family was showing for him and his son. "Yeah, it was just a bit overwhelming, you know. There's just a lot going on right now with this whole rebirth thing with Michelangelo...I..." Splinter's ears dropped, feeling guilty for the anguish that had put on to Leo and quite possibly Michelangelo for that matter. "Rebirth?" Karai questioned. "Is that what this is?"

"Yeah, we were in space, we went back in time, it killed Michelangelo, and his body for some reason reverted back to embryo size, two weeks later I find out that I'm pregnant, DNA test came back with Michelangelo's exact DNA details" Leo explained, with as little words as he could possibly use, he still couldn't quite relive the tale, there was still some hurt that lurked in his memory. "You couldn't make this stuff up" Casey said, leaning back against the dresser behind him.

Karai wasn't sure she completely understood what Leo said and turned to Donnie for further information. "Sounds more like bad fan-fiction or something" she joked, sharing a small laugh with Leo. By this point, Leo was starting to look tired. His eyes were drooping and his smile had weakened. "Well, you can believe it or not. As long as you know that there is a child growing in here that is taking half my nutrition and half of my energy" it was pretty clear that Leo was dropping a hint. He was ready for an actual nap, or just an early turn in, which made thankfully no one was blind to and they all left him to himself.

Once everyone was out of the room, Leo sat down on his bed. "I hope this isn't going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done" Leo thought aloud to himself as he pulled a note book out from the drawers beside his bed. It took him a while to figure how to begin writing.

 ** _Oroku Saki. No. Father? No. Damn it._** In frustration, Leo ripped out the piece of paper and screwed it up, aiming for the wall but instead it hit the framed ultrasound image on his desk. Which gave him a much simpler idea and later that night while everyone was asleep, Leo would sneak out and leave the letter where he knew one of the Shredder's men would find it.

Eight hours later...

"I do not know if you can hear me, master. I bring you a note from your son" Tiger Claw knelt before the bed where the Shredder lay, unmoving, comatosed. "It's on the back of an ultrasound image of your grandchild. Oroku Michelangelo. I do not know how, but this image reads says that it was taken two months after Michelangelo was born. Strange." Tiger Claw placed the image down beside his master, hoping that one day he would wake up to see it.


	6. Long night

'Four months, just four months left to go, just four months' both Raph and Donnie chanted in their heads, trying to stop themselves from going crazy. It was 4:20 in the morning and neither of the pair had gotten any sleep and they blamed the turtle in the middle. No, no, not Leo, Michelangelo. Their young, unborn nephew was moving and squirming so much inside their brother that it started to feel like they were the ones being kicked. "How is he still awake? I thought Leo said he's been moving all day" Raph asked, carefully removing his brother's arm from across his chest and instead moved it so that it was on top of Leo's stomach. Perhaps Michelangelo would be soothed by that, Raph had seen it happen before, why not now? "I'm just surprised that Leo's sleeping through this" Donnie responded, trying himself to soothe the little foetus.

As dim light started to peek its way through the glass covered grate Donnie and Raph started to actually see their nephew's movements, poking out of Leo's plastron. One was horrified, the other was completely awe struck. "He's gonna bust outta there one of these days" Raph wanted to turn away but found it next to impossible despite how much the unborn child's movements were making his own stomach flip. "That's not how birth works Raph, it's so much worse" Donnie cringed, thinking about the knowledge he had obtained thus far while researching natural births. Sometimes, he hated being the only genius in the lair. "You watched the video, didn't you"

About a week ago, Donnie, while browsing through a Kraang database had found a file that contained information about Leo's bloodline and then a document that contained a video of Michelangelo's birth. "Well, I have to prepare myself for the delivery somehow" Donnie defended, however this conversation only reminded him of what his nephew's birth looked like and what it was going to look like. "I haven't slept in days, it looked like Leo was being torn apart"

Raph could only imagine what Donnie had seen. It all made sense now, Donnie's behaviour was so nervous and jumpy lately. Anytime Leo made a complaint of discomfort, Donnie would jump straight in, he was next to Leo in a heartbeat preying that he wasn't in labour. The amount of times this week Leo had to reassure his brother that it was just back pain, Braxton Hicks contractions or just the baby had hit the wrong spot. "Is that why you keep pleading with Leo to not be in labour?"

"That and I am worried about him being... can we talk about something else?" Donnie quickly covered his mouth as he became too loud, the two were completely silent as they heard a groan coming from their brother. If they woke him, they would be... screwed.

Thankfully, Leo's sleep wasn't interrupted and he just rolled on to his left side, snuggling in to Donnie.

"Alright, changing subject: we're about to be uncles. What the heck is it gonna be like with a baby in the lair." That was the one thing no one had brought up. Donnie and Raph had never talked about their feelings about being uncles, with anyone, it wasn't really a thought. Understandably, everyone just wanted to know how Leo was doing. "Hectic, I mean it's already hectic now and Mikey's not even here yet" Donnie responded.

Raph slid his arms under his head, thinking. He started to imagine the future they were about to share.

'Raph was sat waiting for Leo with his controller in his hands, waiting to beat him at super Marion brothers. It was game night, and it was Leo's turn to play the victor. "Alright, you are so not gonna win this one" Leo was finally able pull himself away from his child and actually have some time to be with his brothers. As Leo took his seat, Raph could see the exhaustion on his face, the creases in his mask from where the bags under his eyes had formed. "Mikey down for the count?" Raph asked.

"I hope so" Leo smiled. Just as he finished his sentence, a crying suddenly erupted from the baby monitor clipped to Leo's belt. Without saying anything, Leo practically sped out of the room.'

As Raph finished, Donnie started having his own ideas.

'Leo was panic stricken as he held on to his wailing child. "Donnie, I'm out of options" The genius had checked for colic, whooping cough, rash, anything that could be causing this sudden screaming fit but he turned up, nothing. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't wet, he wasn't warm or cold, he was getting all the attention he could possibly desire. "You woke him, didn't you" Leo's eyes wided at what he was being accused of, how could his brother think that of him. However, Donnie wasn't letting up. "Fine, I woke him. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to hold him"

"Leo, he's two days old. He needs sleep, you need sleep and niether are going to get it if you do things like this" Donnie said in a stern but calming voice.'

"I hope I'm wrong about that" Donnie looked down toward his eldest brother as he snoozed against him, he was so peaceful, he no longer showed any signs of stress and anxiety, the weight of the world didn't seem to be sitting on his shoulders anymore. "Can you believe that guy is about to be a dad?" Raph asked. "The same guy that can reside every captain Ryan line or makes up terrible one liners during a battle"

"The same guy who at the age of twelve, wore a homemade rat's tail, ears and drew whiskers on his face to quote 'I want to understand sensei more and therefore I must become a rat' direct quote" Donnie laughed, thinking back to what Leo had to use to make the rat ears.

"The same guy who apparently wore underpants on his head to be a superhero for Halloween" Raph's face grew a massive smile as he remembered being told that story, really wishing he'd of been old enough to remember it first hand. "He's also the same guy that sacrifices himself whenever anyone he cares about is in danger" Donnie sighed deeply. "That has to be us doesn't it, we have to protect them"

Raph nodded to agree as Leo rolled over again, Michelangelo was still moving but not as much, it just felt as though he himself was rolling over like his father. "Do whatever we need to" he finished, before they both fell silent for the rest of the night.

...

The next morning came pretty easily to Leo. He woke up to find his brothers had stayed with him like they had promised. In fact, what made him even happier was that his brothers were cuddling him, making him feel safe and warm, but now he had to get out of it. "Uhh, guys?" That was when Leo noticed that his brothers' hands were interlocked with one another. "You know I could win this bet if you two would just get on with it" Leo shimmied himself down the bed accidentally taking the sheets with him. However, that didn't seem to affect them.

After throwing the duvet back over his brothers, Leo watched as the younger pair continued to snooze. As he did a wave of appreciation washed over him. No one could ask for better brothers than this, they hadn't even hesitated to say yes to staying with him for the night, they didn't even need to stay with him the whole night, he only said until he fell asleep. "You guys..." a small tear escaped Leo's eye, he couldn't wait for these two to be uncles.

As quietly as he could, Leo left the room closing the door behind him.


	7. Undergrounded

Leo groaned, holding and pressing both of his pillows against his head as his phone rang out continuously. Everytime it stopped there was a brief moment of silence before it would start all over again. "Take the hint, take the hint" he chanted. The constant ringing was driving the pregnant turtle crazy. He was tired and had already struggled to fall asleep in the first place. He strived to ignore call but it was next to impossible, the ringing wouldn't stop.

Cracking his eyes open, Leo stared wearily at the device's glowing light. With every second that passed Leo felt the anger toward his genius brother and the phone he had created. Donnie had made it so the phone was unable to go on silent, do not disturb or airplane while its location was in the lair.

Finally, Leo couldn't take it anymore, picking up the phone, he threw it at the wall furthest to him. The device smashed upon impact, falling silent. Now maybe Leo could fall back to sleep. Closing his eyes, Leo felt the warm embrace of sleep calling him but suddenly he felt a kick. Michelangelo was awake. "No, no go back to sleep" Leo begged the little foetus, rubbing his stomach, trying to soothe the now restless child. "Awe man" Leo sat up, knowing that his consciousness wasn't going anywhere.

It wasn't ten minutes later when a knocking came from the other side of the door. "Come in, Sensei. Mikey's up now anyway" Leo sighed, heavily, he knew his brothers must have called the cheese phone since he didn't pick up.

When Splinter entered the room, he found that Leo definitely wasn't happy with the sleep disruption; his arms were folded across his chest, his face was distorted in to a scowl and Michelangelo's movements were very much apparent now. "You're brothers apologise for waking you but an attack has apparently rendered them unable to make it home. You know that I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't necessary" pouting, Leo agreed to go and get his brothers. It wasn't like he was going to sleep now anyway. After being helped up off his bed, Leo grabbed his hoodie off the back of his desk chair and then his set of keys hanging by the door. "I'll bring them home but whether they'll be alive is another request"

As Leo sat down in the party wagon, he felt an odd sensation in his lower abdomen. It was only brief but Leo was still flummoxed, however he brushed it off as false labour contractions, though it would still be in the back of his mind. Turning the key, Leo started the vehicle and began driving.

...

"Oof, Mikey... you seem just as unhappy as I do" Leo ran one of his hands up and down his swollen stomach. It really started to feel as though Michelangelo was just as anxious for his father to go back to bed as he was. It wasn't just his son who was trying to prompt Leo back to bed, it was the quiet city, three-thirty am. The roads were lacking cars, paths were empty of people and most buildings were dark. Leo couldn't believe he was out this late again. This was now the third time this week that he had to venture out of the lair to get his brothers and bring them home. "I know, I know. See we're here now. Not that you can see"

Leo pulled in to the alley beside April's apartment building and waited for the others to show. He tried desperately not to think about what his brothers possibly looked like right now. All he knew was that they were injured and were in need of assistance to make it home. Leo suddenly hissed as the pain returned. "Ooh ow" the pain was definitely too short for it to be labour contractions or even Braxton Hicks contractions, it was like some kind of twinge. _'Okay, maybe it's just the position he's in'._ "Yeah, just my organs shifting" Leo sat back in his seat, running both of his hands up and down his stomach, sighing contently, satisfied with his reasoning.

It wasn't long before Leo heard voices coming from outside the party wagon. It sounded as though they were laughing and chatting. The door opened for the others to be met with quite a disapproving scowl. Leo glared at his brothers and their smiles dropped. "H.. hey bro" Donnie spoke nervously, Leo's eyes narrowed at the two younger turtles. He was hardly in the mood for this.

"Don't hey bro me. Mikey was calm tonight, I was asleep. I was dreaming, I had the nicest brothers that were considerate of my condition and they actually listened when I begged them to stay at home the first night that this happened!" Donnie went to speak, trying to defend the two of them but Leo shut him down. "Save it, just get in before I leave you here" Leo sniffed, holding back his tears.

The drive home had been awkward, it had been done in complete silence. Leo had remained angry at the two younger turtles throughout and passed the duration. The boys climbed out of the vehicle, being greeted and helped by master Splinter. "Leo, thanks for coming to get us again" Raph said, leaning on his pregnant brother for support, he tried giving a smile, chuckling as he did but Leo wasn't having any of it, not until he could finally go to bed. "Yeah and we did take your request in to consideration but you see you're crazy at the moment." Yes it sounded insensitve but Donnie couldn't help it, he felt as though Leo needed to know.

"Did you really just pull a Mikey?" Raph asked as Leo helped him down in to the pit to sit down, the hothead instantly recognised the expression on Leo's face.

"No, that's not pulling a Mikey. Pulling a Mikey means telling the truth without thinking-- Donnie didn't get to finish his sentence as Leo interupted.

"Number one, you can no longer us my son's name an expression and number two, I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be--" Leo wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt that pain returning but it was stronger. It wasn't enough to make him fall to the floor, but it was enough to make him lean on the sofa for support. "Leonardo/ Leo!" Master Splinter, Donnie and Raph cried rushing to the pregnant turtle's aid. They were by his side in an instant. Leo was crying, he was scared, he shouldn't have ignored the pain before. "Please don't be labour, please, he can't come now"

While master Splinter tended to Raph's wounds, Leo and Donnie were in the lab. Leo lay on the examination bed, waiting to hear anything from Donnie's poking around. It felt like it was taking forever. Then Donnie finally spoke. "There's no sign of dialation or your water breaking" Leo could finally relax, believing that he was out of the woods. A smile drew across his face, relief fluttered in to his heart. "So, he's okay?" Leo could feel himself starting to panic again; was Michelangelo in danger? Was Leo going to lose his son again? Leo could hear the rise in his own heartbeat as Donnie gave no reassuring smile while finally giving him some answers. "For now he's okay, but his heartbeat is a little over the normal" Donnie felt like nothing more than a failure, he had let his brother down, he had let his nephew down. "I'm gonna have to put you on bed rest"

Leo was finally taken back to his room, honesty with the way everything ached whenever he moved, he welcomed the bed rest. Already, he had plans as to how he was going to deal with doing nothing as Leo wasn't a do nothing person. "Ugh" Leo practically fell on to his bed, looking forward to be laying down again at last. Donnie couldn't stop looking guilty as he helped his brother down. "This is all my fault" the genius spoke up.

"Donnie, I did this to myself. We might not be related by blood but you guys are my little brothers, I'm your leader, I'm supposed to protect you but right now I... can't" Leo sighed, both of his hands ran up and down his bump. "It scares me knowing that I'm not out there with you but I'm too tired to wait up. I'm begging you to stay home at least until Mikey's born, for his little growing body and brain please" Donnie agreed, he would do anything to make sure his brother and his nephew were safe and keeping well. The genius lay his head upon his brother's stomach, he could feel his nephew's movements underneath it. "We'll stay... for you Mikey"


	8. Mother

**_I've started to write in my journal again to hopefully relieve some of my frustrations. I have so many and I need to get them out of my head. I'm struggling to be stress free and my brothers aren't helping; they act like caged animals, they're angry all the time, they're looking up out of the grate, they turn on me a lot and master Splinter often has to get involved, they just don't understand why I asked for this._**

 ** _None of it is good for Michelangelo and I'm scared I'm gonna lose him._**

 ** _Karai has brought me to the house I was supposed to have grown up in, she said that she's been here to recuperate, especially after what my father did to her. It's beautiful and so secluded. Apparently, technically I own this place and I could, if things get any worse... I don't want to think like that._**

...

Leo was learning a lot about himself and what could have been. One thing he couldn't stop looking at what was an image of his mother, he treasured what he had learnt about her. Tang Mai really was beautiful, he really did have her eyes and they seemed to have passed on to Michelangelo, blue as the brightest sapphire. Her soul could be seen through her smile, she looked so happy to be with Oroku Saki and him the same.

Leo just wished he knew her and could talk to her, share in her motherly wisdom and talk to her about his worries. "Still can't work out where you got your freckles from, little man" Leo smiled, down at his stomach just before placing the photograph back down on the dresser. "I know you would have loved him, mother"

At that moment, Leo's smell senses kicked in, he sniffed the air, he could smell pancakes.

Being lead by his nose, Leo made his way downstairs and in to the kitchen, he found Karai setting up the table outside on the decking, making the most out of the warm autumn morning sunshine. "Sleep well?" Leo smiled, he could finally say yes to that question.

"Yeah, Michelangelo was pretty calm last night and I've gotta say, waking up to birds singing is so much better than trains rushing by" Leo responded, taking a seat, then he started to dig in to his pancakes. It was nice to see Leo well rested, it had been a while. "You actually look relaxed" Karai commented with a smile, holding her mug of tea to her lips before taking a swig of the warm, soothing substance. "I feel relaxed and I think this one does to" Leo gently rubbed the bottom of his stomach, Michelangelo's movements were smaller and calmer now. "Seriously, thanks for this, I'd still be on bed rest at home"

After breakfast, Leo decided to take a walk, he grabbed his jacket and headed out. He really liked being able to walk freely, in the fresh air, without the worry of a human finding him, he could only imagine how one would react now. As Leo walked, his mind wondered, still about his mother. What would she have been like? What personality traits, if any, did he inherit from her? What kind of person was she?

 _"This is nice isn't it, Leonardo" Leo turned to his side, he found his mother walking beside him. He smiled at her, holding back the tears that clouded his eyes. "Yeah, this is where I could've have been raised" looking back Leo could only imagine what it could have been like being raised by his father, maybe Yoshi and Saki could have remained brothers, Karai would still be named Miwa and Tang Shen would still be alive, but then what of his brothers? What of his son? "I remember your father showing it to me. I hoped to watch over you both together. It broke my heart when I saw you taken from your father, there was nothing I could do"_

 _"At least, I wasn't alone, I grew up with my own kind" Leo had been telling himself this for some time now, an attempt to make his wonderings go away. "I am so happy for how you turned out. Your father had the very same optimism until it was taken from him. He doesn't speak to me anymore, he's forgotten how"_

 _Leo took both of his mother's hands in to his own. "Mother, I will never forget you, no matter what happens, I will never lose my connection to you, I've just found you" Mai released one of her hands, placing it on Leo's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She was so warm, Leo could only imagine that was what she felt like. "Leonardo, you are everything a mother could have hoped her son to be" Mai knelt down in front of Leo, her hands now resting on his stomach, Michelangelo's movements were very apparent. "Hello, Michelangelo. I cannot believe that I am about to be a grandmother" Leo closed his eyes, he could feel his heart sink. He would never truly know his mother and Michelangelo would never truly know his grandmother. "Leonardo, no tears, I am here with you always" Mai placed a kiss on her son's forehead, lovingly just before fading away._

"Mother?" Leo asked, he was alone. Stood Just beyond the boarder of the garden. It was then, he felt a few drops of rain, pulling his hood up over his head, he then slipped his hands inside his jacket pocket and made his way back toward the house.


	9. Eight months

**_Journal, am I ready for this? My due date is only two weeks away. What if I'm not a good father, I'm not sure I know enough to be one. I don't know._**

"You know, it's really creepy when he does that" Raph held his hand to his stomach, looking really freaked out as his eyes fixated widely on his older brother's rounded stomach. "Uh huh" Leo responded with strain, adjusting his position on the sofa. He was comfortable in the corner on of the sofa until Michelangelo decided he needed to practice some kind of kata. "Good one son" Leo took a deep breath outward making Raph worry that something was wrong.

The hothead didn't know what to do, Leo looked actually quite injured. "You okay? You want me to get Donnie?" Raph had about a million questions concerning his brother's well-being, however Leo shook his head just as his discomfort subsided, giving his younger brother some semblance of reassurance. "I'm fine, he's just running out of room to practice" Leo smiled, rubbing his hand back and forth across his stomach with the intent to soothe his irritated child.

Raph chuckled. "Longing for freedom, ah Mikey" a part of him was tempted to place his own hand upon his brother's bump to feel for himself, his nephew's movements like the others would, even Casey did but the rest of him couldn't get past how freaky and alien it was, especially when he could see the movement. "Yeah" Leo grunted. "I actually think he's tryin'a be like you or he's hungry, where's Donnie with the popcorn?"

Just at that moment, April and Casey entered the lair, with Leo's chosen movie. "Alright, got the Space Heroes movie you wanted" Casey announced, holding the movie up in the air as proof of their purchase. "And that means you can't sleep through movie night"

Leo rolled his eyes. "You realise I can't help it right? I am growing another person inside of me, do you know how exhausting it is?" Leo wasn't going to apologise for the times he had fallen asleep during a movie, if he was tired and Michelangelo stopped moving, he wasn't going to miss his opportunity. "Okay, just don't expect to wake up in bed this time"

"Why? Because I'm fat? Too heavy?" Leo folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Raphael. Raph didn't know where to look, trying avoid his brother's menecing gaze. "No one's calling you fat, Leo. You're just... two in one" April soothed the argument before Leo could storm off. Raph and Casey nodded.

Finally the subject changed, as Donnie at last came in to the living room with three bowls of popcorn. One for between himself and Raph, one for between April and Casey and then one for Leo. Each bowl having different flavours to them. His and Raph's salted caramel, April and Casey's bowl was sweet and salty, Leo's was covered in chocolate, sprinkles, caramel, whipped cream and cucumber. "You know I can't cook much but I'm pretty sure I'm good at making popcorn" the room's atmosphere had an awkward tension as Donnie entered. "What'd you say this time?" Donnie nudged Raph with his foot.

"It's fine Donnie, I'm just being hormonal" Leo strained again, his head fell sideways, resting his head on the pillow before accepting his bowl of popcorn. "Kinda surprised that you're letting me have this"

"Yeah, well you've kinda earned it" Donnie smiled, there was no way he was going to be able to make up for his contribution to his brother's stress level but treating him every once in a while was some what of a start. "Thanks"

"Okay, movie's ready to start" Casey cried out announcing to the others, getting them ready.

...

Half way through the movie and Leo was the only one awake. He was constantly being reminded that he was about to be a father as Captain Ryan found the son he never knew he had. It was just suddenly dawning on him that he was just a month away from giving birth. There was just so much responsibility creeping up on him and he had no way of slowing it down. Closing his eyes, Leo took a deep breath, placing his hands on his bump.

 _"Don't look like that" Leo opened his eyes again, his mother was sat in front of him, looking around, his brothers and his friends were still asleep. "Don't look like what?" Leo denied knowing what his mother was talking about._

 _"Like you are lost, you have so many to guide you. Michelangelo is your son but that does not mean you have to do this alone" Mai gently rested her hand upon her son's stomach._

Leo's eyes opened again. "Right" swallowing whatever it was keeping him from talking, Leo stood up and headed toward the dojo.

The dojo was as usual, silent. Peaceful. Master Splinter sat in his spot underneath the tree being illuminated by a single flame from a candle. Leo always hated interrupting Splinter during such a moment and like usual he turned away. "Leonardo, it is movie night"

Leo turned back around. Splinter turned on the light, revealing how distressed his nephew looked. "I don't think I'm ready" Leo said, on the verge of tears. Splinter's gaze softened, to be honest, he knew this was to possibly come. It was understandable, Leo was still young and hadn't been around babies since he was very little, too young to remember any of it. "Would you like some tea?" Leo nodded in response.

...

"I thought I was fine but that movie just reminded me that I'm not" Leo's finger circled his mug of tea. He was ashamed that he was feeling this way, so close to the birth. Splinter sighed, stroking his beard. "The truth is, you never truly are. Shen wanted to have children for the longest time but just before Miwa was born she realised how little she knew about being a mother"

"I've read those books cover to cover, I've read mommy blogs and I practiced changing diapers on my old teddy bear. I know how to feed him but that's just because, you know, before..." Splinter nodded. He knew what Leo meant, the young turtle didn't need to spell it out for him.

"Shen and I read the books, your mother and father the same. We practiced changing diapers, we practiced comfort. The truth is, nothing clicked until our children arrived. Those books are just guidelines, every child is different. Yours especially" Leo had to admit, he felt better but he still couldn't help feeling like he was unprepared. Maybe it was normal but Leo didn't like it. "I might go lie down" Splinter agreed, getting up to help Leo off his stool.

...

When Leo got to his room, he noticed a door, not one he had noticed before. It was open slightly, peeking Leo's interest. Gently, he pushed on the door, opening it fully. His eyes widened when he switched on the light. There was a crib with a mobile, a rocking chair, a changing table beside the doorway. It was just a small room that had been made in to the perfect little nursery. "We kinda struggled to change Mikey's room, so..." Leo turned his head to find Donnie stood in his doorway. He smiled at his younger brother with tears in his eyes. "It's perfect" he whimpered, cheerfully, wiping away his tears. "Thank you"


	10. And Michelangelo makes four: Late

"It's not labour" Donnie announced, however none of the others were convinced. Leo had literally fallen on to his knees, clutching the lower of his stomach and crying out in pain. "You sure? That didn't look like not labour" Raph said, he was definitely not convinced, he was the one who had found his brother on the floor. Leo gently placed his hand on his brother's. "It was just a false alarm, Raph, they happen all the time. Besides, it wouldn't be Mikey if he was on time." Leo commented. Making everyone chuckle a little.

"Actually, I don't think it was a false alarm. I think it was one of Mikey's shifts" Donnie suggested. He had noticed during the examination that Michelangelo's head was now resting downwards in his father's pelvis. "His head his now here" Donnie gently poked the bottom of his brother's stomach, he could feel his nephew's head. Leo took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Okay, he's getting ready"

Splinter gently rubbed Leo's shell, comforting him. "Michelangelo will be here before you know it" Leo nodded, he felt absolutely drained after the scare he just had and wanted nothing more than to lie down with his feet elevated, listening to soothing music and a cool flannel draped over his face. "I know, I'm just... I feel ready for him, you know"

"I have no doubt about that" Splinter said with a smile. Leo no longer looked or felt scared, everything was ready and prepared for Michelangelo's arrival, he just felt like he was ready to be a dad now. Leo gently stroked the top of his stomach with his thumb, he could feel the small movements with every stroke. "I hope you come soon, little man"

Donnie and Raph aided their brother off the examination table. All Leo wanted to do was lie down, whether he slept or not didn't matter to him, he just wanted to relax and just wait for his son to be ready. "I can run a bath for you if you want"

"Nah, I just wanna lay down and sleep" Leo replied, shaking his head, no. His baby was just waring him out. ...

Donnie gently lifted his brother's legs up and placed a pillow under his knees. Leo was cocooned in his bed sheets, he had his headphones on playing some relaxing music, that was doing its job well and was sending him to sleep. "Thanks D, I'll make it up to you when Mikey gets here" Leo yawned.

"Don't worry about it, bro. You just get him here, okay" Donnie gently ran his hand over his brother's stomach, proudly. He couldn't wait to be an uncle. Leo nodded. Donnie carefully lay a flannel over his brother's eyes and forehead, hoping to reduce and soothe his throbbing headache.

Quietly, Donnie closed the door behind him as he left, he would be back to check on his brother later.

...

A week had flown by with no sign of Michelangelo's arrival, everyone was on edge waiting for this child to arrive. Leo was tired and uncomfortable but he was so far able to somewhat keep his cool.

"Ughhh, this child" Leo grumbled, removing the flannel from his face. His son was moving again and not the way he wanted him to move. "I thought being relaxed was supposed to help" he whined. Leo was never going to stay 'relaxed' if his son kept behaving this way.

"That's what my research told me and it's also why you're not helping us" Donnie said, while focused on his current task at hand. He and Raph were decorating the Christmas tree, something they wanted to do a week ago but couldn't focus on it after Leo's labour scare. "It's not working, Donnie. This kid is not budging!"

Donnie exhaled, he was doing everything he could, everything the books and the app was telling him to do for his brother at this point. "I'm doing everything I can, Leo." The genius was trying not to jump down his brother's throat and cause an argument.

"Fine" Leo pushed himself up off the sofa, standing up, which grabbed Raph and Donnie's attention. "What? I have a late five to ten pound mutant turtle resting on my bladder inside me, I have to pee. Am I not allowed? Do you want me to pee here?" Raph rushed over, helping Leo out of the pit.

"Don't follow me" Leo ordered, his attitude was starting to worsen. Raph lifted his hands up in surrender, letting his brother go despite knowing that Leo would soon call him back in to help him off the toilet. Raph watched helplessly as Leo waddled off toward the bathroom.

Turning back toward Donnie, they both shared a look with one another. For a moment, they wouldn't have to listen to one of Leo's exhausted complaints. "You realise, if he wasn't pregnant— —

"He wouldn't be complaining like this. We just need to remember that this isn't Leo's fault. He's tired, Mikey's not budging and he feels... heavy" Raph nodded showing that he agreed with his brother, he pushed his anger, annoyance and irritation downward. "I hate this, Donnie. I'm the only one not doing anything to help" the usually hotheaded turtle fell on to the sofa, holding his head in his hands.

"You're keeping your cool. That's all we can ask" Donnie said. Then a call came from the bathroom. This was the only thing Raph felt useful for, helping his brother stand up.

"Why can't I get up off this damn thing?" Leo was calling out loudly, he sounded more impatient and more aggressive. "This pregnancy makes no sense!"

"Okay, I'm coming in" Raph announced before entering the bathroom. Donnie waited on the other side.

When Leo came out, he looked far more annoyed than he was before. "For a second I thought my water broke. It was just more pee" he told his brothers, he was on the verge that was crying. "Why doesn't he wanna come out?" He sobbed as his brothers brought him back in to the living room and back to the sofa.

"Maybe you made such a good home for him in there that he just doesn't want to leave" Donnie suggested, resting his hand on Leo's stomach, and gently caressed it. He had hoped his sentiment was nice enough for Leo to calm down. "I thought you were a genius. Why are you making up crap?" Leo reached out his hand and lightly slapped his brother's face.

Then Raph has his try. "Maybe, he remembers what happened last time and he thinks that the Kraang are gonna take him away again. Mikey, there are no Kraang!" Raph called to the unborn child, cupping his hands around his mouth, the baby could hear him at maximum volume. "Okay, back to the tree, go" Leo demanded, needing them to stop, before the ideas became any more _stupid._

Watching his brothers continue to decorate the Christmas tree was a nice thing to watch, but Leo could only watch for so long. He became sleepy, then again, it didn't take much to knock him out.

...

Another week had flown by with still no sign of Michelangelo's arrival. Uncomfortable was now an understatement and Leo had surpassed exhaustion, now with his mood being so fowl, any one who wasn't a mutant turtle or rat was kept away from the lair for the time being.

"He's actually taking the piss now, Donnie" the turtles and Splinter were trying everything to convince Michelangelo to come out. Meditation, spicy food, stimulation, pineapple, an assortment of teas, Donnie and Raph even resorted to trying to scare him, but Leo was pretty much impossible to scare, the stunt would have to be world ending in order to scare him.

Donnie could stop staring at the ultrasound, Michelangelo was clearly ready. His head was in the correct position and Leo's stomach had clearly dropped. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree. He has a good strong heartbeat, he's in the correct position. He really is just taking the piss"

Normally, Leo would detest to anyone else saying such things about his son but today, he was to annoyed and tired to fight back. "The only thing on the list we haven't tried is going for a long walk"

"I really don't wanna walk in the sewers. The smells are all amplified right now" Leo sat up with his brother's help, he could see Donnie's thinking face.

"April's dad said we could use the farmhouse anytime. It couldn't hurt to get some fresh air, even if it is freezing air" Donnie suggested. Leo actually liked the sound of that. Trudging through the snow, maybe he wouldn't sweat so much. "That would be great. It is like a thousand degrees down here"

...

With everything loaded in to the party wagon and with mr O'Neil's permission the turtles and Splinter set off for the farmhouse. Raph and Splinter were in the front while Leo and Donnie were sat pretty comfy in the back. "Pot holes doing anything?" Donnie chuckled nervously.

"Back ache and slight nausea" Leo sighed. It was going to be at least an hour before they got to the farmhouse. Leo could only hope that during that time nothing did happen.

...

As soon as the party wagon was unloaded, a fire was lit, for everyone to warm up, however Leo chose to stay outside, he came for the fresh air and that's what he was going to get. "Hey." Donnie came outside, wrapped in his coat and then he was carrying a mug and blanket. "Sensei said, if you insist on sitting outside then at least take these" Leo accepted, draping the blanket over his shoulders and taking a swig of his cocoa.

"Thanks Dee. I bet this is the nicest I've been all this month" Leo sighed a little ashamed of his behaviour, but honestly he was struggling to contain it. "No, you were nice when Mikey wasn't late and I get it, you're uncomfortable..."

"Nuh uh, you don't get to say anything about being uncomfortable until you have a child the size of a watermelon resting in your pelvic area, hugging your bladder and kicking you when you're trying to sleep"

Donnie held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry" Leo's exhaustion took back over. The two just gazed up at the stars. "Wouldn't it be awesome to bring Mikey up here when he's older, especially in the summer"

"I would if he would actually— —

Leo stood in stunned silence as a trickle of water ran down his leg, following a small pain along with it. He then started to laugh. "What?" Donnie asked.

"My water just broke"


	11. And Michelangelo makes four: I know you

"Say cheese, bro" Leo stared daggers at his brother, his arms were folded resting on his bump, he wasn't in a relaxed position, he just looked like he was waiting. Raph was slowly starting to regret his decision, he thought that maybe it would an idea record the labour and the birth to one day show this to Michelangelo when he was older. "Raph, put the phone away" Leo wasn't playing along. Three hours had passed since Leo's water had broke and still nothing was happening. "Come on, bro. Say hi to your son"

Leo groaned, rolling his head back to the camera. "Hey son." He smiled, it was obviously forced until he had to drop it. "Get out of me." He bluntly stated. Feeling a little disappointed, Raph put his phone away. Leo has made the tension in the room pretty high and Raph now struggled to feel comfortable while being sat near him. "So, um... how long do you think it'll be?" He asked timidly. Leo let out a huff, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, Raph" the labouring turtle responded. It was to see Leo become so impatient. He was the most patient of them all- aside from master Splinter- out of the turtles he was the patient one. It was one of the reasons why he was chosen as the leader. The contractions weren't helping his patients, they were so far a part that he might as well not be in labour. "I'm really starting to resent this kid" he breathed through his teeth as this contraction surprised him. Raph knew he couldn't mean that- not toward Michelangelo.

It was hard to think of anything else that might ease Leo's mind away from this subject. His son was coming, he may not be in a hurry but he was coming. "So, this is weird, huh? The last time Mikey screamed was because he pranked me and I chased him, now it's gonna be because he's..."

"Hungry, needs changing, windy, wants attention, scared, been woken up, missed his nap, unhappy, he's sick or in pain" Leo gave himself a little bit of a scare as he realised how much Michelangelo was going to need him for- he felt barely qualified for his next endeavour. Raph felt bad, he really didn't know how daunting it was to have a child. "I thought it was just ya feed him, he naps. Then a couple of hours later he wants changing. Wait missed his nap, he won't just sleep?"

Leo was pretty lucky that Michelangelo had the mind and needs of a growing infant, so he had some clue of what was going to be needed of him. "Yeah, I know but Mikey had it a lot, he became over tired and he couldn't sleep" Leo's hand ran his hand over the bottom of his stomach.

"The kid really was just... a baby" Raph suggested to which Leo nodded to agree. "Which reminds me, that 'protein drink' I accidentally took a swig of thinking that it was milk. That was not a protein drink was it" thinking back to that moment brought a momentary smile on to Leo's face. He couldn't stop laughing, forgetting temporarily that he was in labour. "Nope, while it could technically give you protein, it was definitely not meant for you" Leo could barely contain his laughter as he spoke.

"You gotta label that stuff" Raph said, starting to feel a little dirty, now that he knew for sure what Michelangelo really needed in his past life and would very soon need in his up and coming life. "I did label it. In massive letters, it said FOR MIKEY ONLY"

"You think that's really funny, don't you" Leo nodded, still laughing, he couldn't help it. This was possibly the most fun he'd had all month and he was going to enjoy it. "Yeah, how does it feel knowing that you drank something that my body made?"

"It's too late to throw up now"

It was that moment that Donnie and Splinter walked in, definitely missing whatever part of the conversation they really needed. "Sometimes I just don't wanna know" Donnie said, taking his seat on the sofa next to Leo. He had timed it pretty well as Leo's lower half started to contract again. "Ah crap" Leo hissed as he threw himself forward.

"Raph, tell me you've been timing this" Much to Donnie's surprise, Raph waved his phone up at him, it showed his timer had been paused at nine minutes. "Never doubt me Donatello" Donnie rolled his eyes, trying to focus on his eldest brother now.

"I don't give a shit about the time Donnie" Leo groaned, his contractions were getting stronger, making him forget that they really did need to time the contractions so that nothing done too soon or too late. "Leonardo, focus on your breathing" master Splinter knelt beside Leo, taking hold of his hand.

Leo closed his eyes and took quick but steady breaths and soon enough, the contraction had finished. Leo fell back against the couch catching his breath back until he felt his son's movements. "Lets keep it easy this time, okay." He told his child but Michelangelo continued his movements, worrying his father a little.

...

A few more hours had passed and Leo had been taken up to his room for some rest. "At least we're getting somewhere" Donnie suggested. Leo's contractions were now six minutes apart, so progress was happening but it was still slow. "He's still not here, Donnie" he grunted, pulling the sheets over his body. Donnie knelt beside his brother, watching his bump, he could see his nephew's movements, just his little feet poked a tiny imprint against his father's belly. It was as if he had no idea that it was time to come out.

"You know it's kinda strange that you're not laying an egg"

"It's strange for you. I so thought I was gonna lay a massive egg last time, then he kicked" Leo said with a chuckle, joining his brother in watching his belly. "I gotta say though, I don't think I'd want to lay an egg"

Donnie lifted his eyes up to his brother. "Really?" He asked, unable to comprehend his brother's thinking. Leo would be in so much less pain as it would be over by now. "The thought of having to wait- I mean I'm waiting now but I can feel my baby's movements. I know he's alive and that he's okay without having to listen for his heartbeat"

It was a fair point but Donnie believed he would still rather the egg, he didn't want to be in this situation like his brother was. Of course, the lower body would still have to contract, but it would be for like five minutes, rather than eight hours. "Fair point, still think I'd rather the egg"

"Ooh ahh ooh." Leo's body started to contract again. Donnie allowed his brother to take his hand, using his training he was able to ignore the bond crushing grip Leo unintentionally had on it almost immediately. "Breathe with me"

Leo followed his brother's breathing but found that it really wasn't helping the pain. "It's not working Donnie. Those lamaze lessons were useless" he yelled wanting to strangle anyone who would suggest the idea, including his brother. "I'm begging you, Mikey please just come out" he pleaded, just as the contraction ended.

The moment Leo was lying back down was the moment Donnie's phone started to ring. "It's April." Donnie announced, Leo was wondering how long it was going to be before they got her call. "Hey April." Donnie answered putting the phone on loud speaker, setting down on the table beside Leo.

"Hey, I was just wondering how it was going?" The red head asked, getting a little anxious to hear that her little nephew had finally arrived after such a long radio silence. "Still not here yet" Leo responded.

"Geez Mikey. It's gotta be cramped in there." April couldn't believe that this was taking so long, she knew it could be a long process but poor Leo had been waiting the minimum weeks needed to make them plural- two weeks should be enough to have him be ready in five minutes. "You're telling me. April, you read minds tell me why he doesn't wanna come out"

"I think I need a bit more training before I can tell you what an unborn baby is thinking from here" she sighed. "Sorry, I couldn't be there." Leo and Donnie both rolled their eyes as April had been apologising every few hours. Of course would have loved to have had everyone here to see Michelangelo when he finally decided to arrive but right now, he was actually glad that it was only the few of them. "It's okay, April. I got all the support I need" He assured her.

"Well, I hope he comes before Christmas" April chuckled, Christmas wasn't far away at all, only two days to go now. Leo really hoped Michelangelo would be here by then. He had always hoped to have his baby in his arms as they sat around trying to digest all the food they had forced themselves to eat. "Donnie, promise me, he'll be here by then"

Donnie smiled with a nervous hint to it. According to the books, labour should never go on that for that long but then these books were about purely human pregnancies, birth and delivery. "Sure" he squeaked.

...

When Raph came in to the room, it was quiet. He smiled when he heard Donnie's hushed snores. Then he spotted that Leo was in a meditative trance, trying to alleviate some of the pain from his contractions. It seemed to be working at least that's what it looked like from the outside, Raph had no idea how his brother was fairing on the inside. "Raph"

Raph's eyes grew wide, he really didn't mean to disturb his brother. "Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't think... I was bringing you some ice chips" Leo opened his eyes, with no mask on the bags under them were so plainly visible. The brawler could now see all the exhaustion his brother was feeling and he couldn't help him. "It wasn't working anyway" the labouring turtle stated, though wasn't sure whether it was sarcasm or not.

There was a brief moment of silent before anyone felt comfortable to talk again. "So, hows it going?" Raph asked, his eyes unintentionally leaving his elder brother and landing on the sleeping form of the genius turtle instead of his labouring brother. "I just want this to be done with this. I've had enough of him kicking me and somersaulting, squishing my bladder. I just want him here"

Raph hated seeing either of his brothers look so vulnerable and tired. "Can I do anything to help?" Was all he could offer, hoping Leo would give him some way of helping him through this pained time. All also wanted was for his son to be in his arms and there hardly anything that could possibly speed this process up. "You can cut me open" Leo forced his smile, trying to sound like he was joking but with how long he had been in this situation it was hard to tell.

"Uugggnnn" Raph took hold his brother's hand as Leo cried in pain again. As the contraction became stronger Leo accidentally kneed his little brother in the head, waking him up. Donnie instantly shot up. "Huh? What'd I miss?"

Leo suddenly screamed, clamping down hard on his brother's hand. "Get 'im out, get 'im out, get 'im out!" He begged as Donnie took a peek at his nephew's escape route. Unfortunately, it still wasn't time yet, poor Leo was still only dilated at five centimetres and he needed to be at ten.

The pain subsided and Leo could once again breathe evenly again. "Five only five. It's been ten hours" Leo fell back again his pillow. "You know what." He then suddenly shot up again. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna push him out now. I gave birth before it's gotta be bigger than it looks" Donnie rolled his eyes. No way would his brother actually try and pull off a stunt like that.

"Five centimetres is five centimetres, it's this big" Donnie held his hands out at five centimetres separated, showing his brother how small the gap was. "You need to be here" He then moved them slightly further apart. Raph's eyes grew wide, in fact Leo's eyes grew wide as well, couldn't believe he had been through this before. "How did you get him out?" Raph questioned, staring in shock at his older brother, he wasn't sure whether to be impressed or horrified. Probably horrified. Another person was about to and had practically torn through his brother. "You're asking me?"

...

"Ugh, Donnie twelve hours, you gotta give me something" Leo groaned, leaning against Raph as he dabbed a soothingly cold damp flannel along his forehead. "I'm actually begging now" on the last inspection Leo was eight centimetres dilated and that was an hour ago. As Donnie went to check again, another contraction pulled at Leo's lower half. "No, seriously I am, oh god reach in if you have to, lower him out with pizza, temp him with video games. I don't care what you have to do just get him out" Leo released huge puff of air as he hit the pillow again.

"How about you just push him out" Donnie looked up again. Leo lifted his head to his younger brother. "You're gonna be a papa again"

...

"Sensei, Mikey's finally decided that he wants to show up!" Raph called from the banister. Splinter was pleased to hear the news that very soon a 'new' generation of mutant turtles would begin (again). "Raph!" Both Donnie and Leo chorused. As much Splinter would have liked to have been in the room to support Leonardo in his endeavour to give the miracle of life, he knew that much like their missions this was something the three brothers needed to be able to share.

...

"AAAAGHHHH!" Leo let out a blood curdling scream, sweat poured from his body and his grip tightened around his brother's hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was repeating over and over that this was the pain before the next part of his life. "Next contraction, I need you to push for twenty seconds, this should get Mikey's head to poke through" Donnie told his brother, a little nervous about seeing his brother become a very graphic version of a Russian nesting doll.

As soon as Leo felt his next contraction he started to push again, trying to keep it up for as long as he could, there was no way he could guarantee twenty seconds. "You better be seeing something down there" Donnie said nothing, ignoring his brother as he had to focus on his task.

"Come on Leo, you got this" was all Raph could say, along with holding his brother's hand to show his support. He really had to hold his tongue and not scream out loud along with Leo as his was being crushed. He was pretty sure he heard something break like glass. "Keep that up" Donnie demanded.

The small form was now moving down the birth canal, his head baring down on opening beginning to force its way through. "Son of a bitch... he's tearing me apart"

"I can see... that is a head coming out of you. That.. its" Donnie was longer sure that he was competent for this job. It just didn't look right. "I'll be right back" Donnie ran out the room, calling for Splinter's aid as he had delivered a child before. "Why did I think I could do that?"

When Splinter and Donnie came back in to the room Leo was still pushing, this child was coming now. Splinter quickly rolled up his sleeves and started on his job, while Donnie made his way to the other side of Leo. "You okay?" The labouring turtle asked during his agonised cry.

"I'm not the one to be concerned about bro" Donnie took his brother's hand. Leo now had both of his brothers hands to clamp down on. "AAAAGHHHH!"

"Alright, we have a head for little Michelangelo, let's have the rest of him" Splinter announced. This moment was unreal, he couldn't be more proud of Leo as he really was bringing life in to the world. Raph and Donnie had to see what humans referred to as a miracle. "Oh my gosh you're actually.. how are you doing this Leo? There's a person coming out of you" When Raph and Donnie lifted their heads again, they could really see how exhausted their poor brother was.

"Leonardo, you've stopped" Splinter said. Raph and Donnie quickly made their ways back to their brother's side. Leo was crying now, he felt weary, he just wanted to stop. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" He pleaded with his brothers to help him, only his tired mind could think that they could. They were his supporters only he could get his son out. "Don't give up now, Leo. There's literally a head hanging out of you." Donnie said.

"I can't, I can't, I can't" Leo whimpered, rolling his head from side to side. He had so many emotions mixing with his pain, he could barely focus on his son. Raph took hold of Leo's other hand squeezing it a little tighter to grab his attention. "Look at me, don't you be giving us that crap. After everything you've been through, Space, time travel, injury after injury, different dimensions. You can't give up on this, not your son"

Leo started to push again. "Nnngghhhhhh AAAGGHHHHH!" He suddenly clamped down on his brother's hand, surprising him. Now, he was definitely sure that something was broken. "Fu... AH AH Leo, hurt" Raph squirmed begging his brother to be a little more gentle, he didn't realise how much strength Leo had in him. Leo rolled his head to the side looking at his brother, his grip tightening. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" Leo grinded his teeth as he spoke.

"You're doing very well, Leonardo" the baby's shoulders started to push through the escape route. "Michelangelo is coming"

With the infant's shoulders free, it started to become a little easier. Leo could feel it all, his son really was making his way out. "Donatello, I need a towel" Splinter ordered. Donnie didn't delay, grabbing a towel from the cupboard beside him. The genius stood to hand his father the towel. "I need you to wait there for a second" Donnie wasn't sure it was such a good idea for him to stand there. He couldn't turn away as the miracle of life was being performed before his very eyes. "You're doing it, Leo. This is incredible. Head, shoulders— —

"Knees and toes!" Leo was giving one final push, the baby's feet were the only things left to be freed. Splinter helped by pulling the tiny feet out. Michelangelo suddenly let out a loud high pitch shriek. "Hello, little one" Splinter carefully clamped the umbilical cord and cut it in the two places needed to separate the father and son, he then gently lay Michelangelo in the towel that Donnie held out for him. "Hey little guy, I'm your uncle Donnie" he cooed.

"Wow. Ha ha, oh my gosh, look at him, he's here. Look at that little mess" Raph wasn't sure as to whether he should be grossed out or in complete awe of his very tiny nephew as looked over his brother's shoulder, he couldn't believe that Michelangelo was finally here. "You did it, bro. He's here"

Donnie took Michelangelo to the tub he had set up to clean him off. "No no no no! Please" Leo cried. He kept seeing it, the Kraang was taking his baby again. He was freaking out. "That's my son!" Michelangelo was screaming which spurred him on.

"Leo, it's okay. It's just Donnie. Donnie's got him." Raph held his brother down, holding him against him but Leo was becoming more and more hostile as the fear in him rose. "Leonardo, breathe. It is alright. You will hold your son" Donnie made his job quick, wiping away any of remnants of the fluid he once lived in off his body. He then carefully wrapped the infant with a fresh towel. "Don't think I need to check your lungs, little guy"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh aaahhhh!" Donnie walked back over to Leo with Michelangelo, trying to hush him before his father could take hold of him but maybe that's why Michelangelo wasn't settling yet, he didn't recognise his uncle.

"Look Leo, he's coming" Raph said. It was weird but understandable, Leo still suffered a little from PTSD. Everything the Kraang had put him through affected him. As Donnie made his way over to him. "Here you go papa" Leo shot himself up ready to take his child back, almost snatching him from his brother.

Leo lifted his arms slightly to take hold of his baby, his mind could finally settle. "Hey, little man. Remember me?" Tears streamed from his eyes with so many reasons. He was overjoyed, sleep deprived, over whelmed and hormonal. "Ssshhh, I know, I know" Leo started to bounce the baby in his arms and it wasn't long before Michelangelo's wailing slowly started to dial down and Leo couldn't be happier to see those bright baby blue pearls glistening up at him. "I'm your papa"


End file.
